who's that lady?
by startrekkienerdgirl
Summary: after the Incident with Khan the Enterprise crew has started their five year mission with a special new crewmember named Rachel Kirk. she is the Captains sister and now when she meets a certain doctor it's love at first sight can Uhura, Spock, Scottie, Sulu, Chekov, chapel, and Kirk help the infamous Doctor McCoy fall in love with her? and can the good doctor let go of his past?
1. Chapter 1

Who's that Lady  
Pairing: Dr. McCoy and Rachel Kirk  
Authors Note: I don't Own star Trek or any of the Characters this is not a profit story it's just for fun please enjoy  
Time Period: around into darkness and after

Captain James T. Kirk of the U.S.S Enterprise had a Sister. Her name was Rachel according to order she was to be reassigned to her brother's ship. Rachel was at Starfleet headquarters waiting for Uhura and her brother to come for her. "Mrs. Kirk you will be working with Doctor McCoy in medical as a Doctor correct?" a woman in a gray uniform asked. It took a moment for Rachel to look up at the woman and answered "yes ma'am that is my position my rank Lieutenant but yes I'm a doctor". Rachel would be happy to be with her older brother again she missed James he hadn't talked to her since he left for star fleet two years ago and now she would be under his command. The one thing that made her look so different from James was that her hair was Jet black but if you looked at her face you could tell the resemblance.

An hour later…

"Nervous Len?" Nyota asked as she saw McCoy pace a little. "Kinda Ny I hope his sister won't be as such a pain in the ass as he is sometimes" Bones said as the two walked to the receptionist in the hall. "Are you Lieutenant Nyota Uhura?" the Receptionist asked "Yes ma'am" She replied "but you aren't captain Kirk where is the captain?" the lady asked looking at McCoy "I'm Doctor McCoy and as far as it goes for the captain he is in a meeting with first officer spock and engineer Scottie about repairs" McCoy answered "oh then she's right this way Doctor, lieutenant" the lady said taking McCoy and Nyota down a long hallway to the medical wing. Inside a room sat a girl that looked like Jim but shorter and had jet black hair a doctor was finishing an exam on her before she left to the enterprise. When he first laid eyes on her she was the most gorgeous thing but what bummed McCoy was the fact that Jim might try to kill him for falling in love with his sister. "Hello Doctor this is Rachel Kirk, Rachel this is Doctor McCoy chief medical officer of the U.S.S enterprise" the doctor said. McCoy shook her hand then introduced her to Uhura. "Where Jim is he coming to?" she asked pursing her lips. "No he's on the ship we'll explain later by the way you can call me bones if you want" McCoy said helping her get her bags. "I'm Nyota Uhura Rachel it's finally nice to meet you Jim has told us great things about you" Uhura said as the three walked down the hall again. Nyota knew Dr. McCoy like the back of her hand because he was her best friend, and what she saw in him that day told her that he was in love but that cold doctor's shell helped him hide it.

Back on the Enterprise later…

"Rachel it's good to see you again my sister" Kirk said hugging his sister "yes it's very good to see you again to Tiberius you left me" She snapped. "Look Sis I'm sorry I didn't forget you I'm just glad you be with us now" Kirk said in a hurt tone. The two were walking around the ship together so Jim could Show her the place he called home sweet home. "Jim have you ever noticed how smart Bones is or how blue his eyes are" Rachel asked. "Well when it comes to his genius yes you know he saved my life but I never really noticed the eyes why do you like him or something?" Jim asked as they went into med-bay "well Kinda is it really that obvious?" Rachel asked looking frantic. "yeah it kinda is don't worry about it I'll help you I think it's time for bones to fall in love because I saw the way he kept looking at you" Jim Smirked letting her go to her office. "Well I gotta go sis see ya later they need me on the bridge" Jim said leaving her "ok then goodbye Jim see ya at lunch" Rachel said placing her papers on her desk and then she went to find Doctor McCoy for her orders.

Rachel came out into medical a few minutes later nurses in Chaos and poor Dr. McCoy frightened in the corner looking like he could pull his hair out she had to take matters into her own hands for the sake of bones. "EVERYBODY STOP!" She yelled out so everyone could hear her. "Now that I have your attention what is the chaos about and why are you all acting so crazy the med-bay is supposed to work in a unity not like this!" She snapped at the nurses and the doctors. "we have a Crisis too many patients at once Doctor Kirk and none of the nurses are listening to me I am the head nurse and I am trying to do my job which is to keep the med-bay at order thank you for the help" Nurse chapel said getting the nurses back in order. Rachel walked over to Dr. McCoy and helped him up off the floor "I'm sorry for that Bones you looked like you needed some help I just came here to get my orders for today" Rachel said. "Its fine Rachel thank you they needed that come into my office where there's a little less chaos I'll give you everything you need for the day" McCoy answered pulling her into his office and shutting the blinds. "I'm sorry about you having to do that the med-bay has been flooded with patients since we got back from repairs and it's insane" McCoy said glaring at the door. Then he handed her a PADD and her other paper work "I was wondering what is the karaoke night like here is it like the Med-bay sometimes?" Rachel asked giggling "you bet! Your brother is sometimes nuts at those maybe sometime we could sing a duet" McCoy said smiling for the first time that day. "Oh that would be fun I heard that karaoke is Friday nights right?" She asked smiling back knowingly. "Yeah it's Fridays when we don't have a war going on like we did with Khan about let's see I think two months ago" McCoy said giving her the last of her things and then walking her to her office. As soon as she left though McCoy knew it was gonna be a long day he sighed then went to the Bridge to see what Jim and Spock were up to.


	2. Chapter 2

Who's that lady?  
Chapter 2

Tonight was the first time she would be going to one of her brother's wild karaoke nights. Uhura and Christine were in her quarters helping her dress up nice so maybe a certain someone would care to notice, After they slipped on their dresses and did their hair the three girls accompanied by Scotty who had come out of his quarters with keenser crawling behind them. "So how are ya lassies tonight?" Scotty asked escorting them. "Were good Scotty just heading to the party" Rachel spoke. "Oh well you'll love this then lass" Scotty answered with a wink "I don't want to be rude but Mr. Scott will Dr. McCoy be there to?"Rachel asked her face as hopeful as a puppy dog waiting for their bone. "Well of course he is one of the senior staff he has to come to all these events your brother has and besides it gives him a better reason ta get off his ass, life's been rough on the poor laddie after that lass left him for another lad" Scotty said slightly scowling at the memory of the horrible story McCoy had told him once. " yeah sadly poor Dr. McCoy hasn't been able to really have another real relationship since Jocelyn left him I feel terrible for him I thought spock and I had it bad sometimes" Uhura said getting into step with keenser. "Well here we are lassies go ahead and find ya lovers" Scotty said opening the door for them. "Good you're here come on Rachel this way oh Ny you and Spock have the floor in five ok?" Jim asked taking Rachel to a table near the bar. She looked up for a second and caught a glimpse of Dr. McCoy across the table from her. He smiled at her then looked up at the stage where Jim had called everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen Spock and Uhura would like to present you a song for a good friend of mine and my beloved sister" Kirk answered. In the next five minutes couples got onto the dance floor and the music of Spock's lyre could make many people feel like they were floating on air as it played and soon Uhura's beautiful voice accompanied it.

Uhura: there you see her  
sittin there across the way  
she don't got a lot to say  
but there's something about her

Spock: you don't know why  
but you're dying to try  
Doctor you wanna kiss the girl

Uhura: yes you want her  
look at her you know you do  
it's possible she wants you to  
but there's only one way to ask her  
it don't take a word not a single word  
go on and kiss the girl

All: Sha-La-La-La-La  
my oh my  
look at the boy too shy  
he ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-La-La-La-La  
ain't that sad  
ain't it a shame too bad  
he's gonna miss the girl

Kirk: Now's you moment  
sitting alone back there  
Bones you better do it soon  
no time would be better  
she don't say a word  
and she won't say a word  
until you kiss the girl

All: Sha-La-La-La-La  
don't be scared  
you got the mood prepared  
go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-La-La-La-La  
don't stop now  
don't try to hide it how  
you wanna kiss the girl

Spock: you've got to kiss the girl  
Uhura: why don't you kiss the girl  
Kirk: you've gotta kiss the girl  
Scotty: go on and kiss the girl

The crowd cheered spock, Uhura, and Kirk all bowed then went off stage a moment while Uhura sang another song spock playing the piano. "Alright Bones you and Rachel are up next" Kirk said. "wait what? Jim you've got to be kidding me you know I'm stage shy" McCoy said almost getting into a ball. Kirk then whispered something in McCoy's ear and McCoy soon got an eager face on. "Come Rachel I did tell you we outta sing a duet together it'll be fun" McCoy said holding out his hand to her. "Ok Bones if you think so I'll do it" Rachel answered blushing softly. Bones pulled out his guitar and Scotty played the CD music. Soon for the First time in a long time the crew of the enterprise heard McCoy sing.

McCoy: You're better than the best  
I'm lucky just to linger in your light  
cooler than the flip side of my pillow (that's right)  
completely unaware  
nothing can compare to where you send me  
let's me know it's ok (yeah it's ok)  
and the moments when my good times start to fade

Rachel: you make me smile like the sun fall outta bed  
sing like a bird  
dizzy in my head  
spin like a record  
crazy on a Sunday night

McCoy: you make me dance like a fool  
forget how to breathe  
shine like gold  
buzz like a bee  
just the thought of you can drive me wild  
oh you make me smile

Rachel: Even when you're gone  
somehow you come along like flower poking through the sidewalk cracks  
and jut like that  
you steal away the rain  
and just like that

You make me smile like the sun fall outta bed  
sing like a bird  
dizzy in my head  
crazy on a Sunday night

McCoy: you make me dance like a fool  
forget how to breathe  
shine like gold  
buzz like a bee  
you the thought of you could drive me wild  
Both: you make me smile  
Rachel: you make me smile  
Bones: you make me smile

Soon a few hours later Bones walked her to her quarters and then she kissed him on the cheek good night. "Goodnight Doctor McCoy" She said "good night Darlin… wait I need to tell you something Rachel ever since the day we met I've felt a stir in me I've wanted to say this for a while now and all…" McCoy started until she placed a finger over his lips and shushed him for a moment. Rachel then got up on her tippy toes and kissed his lips softly McCoy kissed her back. " I wanted to say that I love you Rachel" He whispered to her. "I love you to Leonard" She cried hugging him and they finally kissed passionately until they were seen by Keenser. After he saw them McCoy said one final goodnight and went on his way to his quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

Who's that lady?

A month later…

Their very first mission had arisen the time had come for the landing party to set off for the uncharted planet in the neutral zone. "Our mission to this planet is to see if there are any life forms, if so to see if it is stable for human and other life" Kirk told the landing party in the briefing room. "In other words Jim we're just going to be getting samples and seeing if there are any little funny green men running around right?" McCoy asked scowling at Kirk. "Yes Bones if that floats your boat yes" Kirk Retorted exasperated. "Alright I'm going to go and get the med kit and my Tri-corder I'll be down in the transporter room in a minute" McCoy said as everyone of the landing party dispatched to the transporter room.

* * *

In the Sickbay…

Everything was calm except Rachel who was crying on her desk she worried about Bones leaving her and not coming back. McCoy had arrived in the sickbay a few moments later looking for her. "Leonard were you looking for someone?" Christine asked pointing to her office. "Oh right thanks Chris" McCoy said heading in that direction. "No problems Doc don't mention it" She replied going back to wrapping a lieutenant's broken arm. McCoy looked into her dark office and saw her crying on her desk and her hair in a mess. McCoy overrode the medical code and went into her office kneeling beside her. "Darlin what's wrong why are you crying?" Bones asked concerned. "Leonard I don't want you to go away I'm so scared and worried knowing my brother he'll get you into a situation that you can't get out of and you won't come back to me" She cried leaning into him. "Honey that's one of the reasons I'm going is so that your brother comes back in one piece" Bones said making her giggle a little. "I love you Leonard so much I want you to come back to me I've always felt everything I love is destroyed I don't want that to happen to you" she sobbed. "It won't I promise to come back to you Rachel always I love you more than life itself and I could give a damn what anyone thinks otherwise" Bones said Kissing her softly and slowly. This kiss was different from the first few they share it was reassuring and comforting as he wrapped her in his warmth for one last time before they had to part again.

* * *

On the planet there were many strange things so strange that Kirk split up the landing party into two teams of seven then they all set out on this treacherous terrain. In bones group he lead his goons through many different swamps but they did not know that natives of the planet were watching them. Soon with yelp and holler the natives attacked and captured them in a rope trap. "Great just what we needed to be caught by strange people" McCoy said as they tied his rope tight. The natives took him and the other men back to the camp and then the world went black.

* * *

Two days later…  
Rachel was a nervous wreck she jumped at every Comm. Signal she heard, paced on the bridge, wouldn't sleep, stayed in McCoy's office and cried looking at his picture, and she went down to the ship's bar and drank herself drunk until Scotty would have to carry her back to her quarters. She hoped that she would hear from him soon. In the back of her mind though she had the worst feeling in the world that he would never return to her alive!


End file.
